


Intimidation Tactics

by Keeryd



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeryd/pseuds/Keeryd
Summary: Evil Twoie tries to accomplish his mission.He can't.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Steven Universe & Steven Universe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Intimidation Tactics

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, this is at least some months old, and it was meant to be way longer but I just forgot about it, so enjoy.

He has his target at his mercy, he knows Steven can't beat him. He's stronger, faster, smarter, and he knows exactly how his victim is thinking, at the end of the day, he's him.

_It's for a good cause_ , he's trying to convince himself. ET didn't want Steven to end up like him, and he no longer wanted to exist, it was to kill two birds with one stone. It was simple, effective, he would disappear as soon as the job was done and the guilt, sorrow, pain and regret would never eat him alive.

And if he didn't make it, there was his Connie to clean up his mess, cover his uselessness, she had always been there to let him know that if he was useless enough she would take over.

ET didn't want his Connie to take over, he realised. It was something he had to do for himself, besides, she was taking care of her past self, she didn't need any more work. She would finish it very quickly, without mercy, without letting a single second go by to end years of suffering.

And if then ET had his target at his mercy, with the ease of stabbing him cleanly and finishing everything off quickly like his Connie would, why couldn't he just do it?

Why were his hands shaking? Was it because Steven was struggling under him? That didn't explain why his other hand, the one holding the old but sharp knife ready and willing to be used, was also shaking as if the temperature had dropped mortally.

He doesn't feel hot either, but he's sweating, he can feel the sweat drops starting to come down from his scalp. 

And time, something that is an illusion, something non-existent and easily moldable with enough technology, felt so slow. Seconds felt like minutes, minutes like eternal hours with no visible end.

His mind is running a thousand times an hour, there are so many thoughts that it feels like his head is in a state of static, with the signal failing, only leaving the screen gray. He feels slightly dizzy, with his eyes running through every little detail of Steven.

The terror on his face, the sweat pouring down his face, the clarity in his watery eyes, the frowning on his face, the red on his fingertips from struggling to get ET off his chest, how his chest was rising and falling uncontrollably from his erratic breathing because of the likely adrenaline rush of the situation.

Shouldn't he feel the same pleasure as his Connie in the suffering of his victims? She remembers it well, how her laughter resounded, close but so far away in sign that he was zoning out, in his ears when she could take it out on an innocent animal on some planet in some distant solar system, as the tension that was always on his shoulders disappeared as soon as there was nothing but an unrecognizable, reddish painted mass in a large puddle of scarlet lying on the ground.

ET remembers how an instinctive, irrational fear of survival grew for his Connie, towards his Connie.

If he was the one who had Steven at his mercy, why did he feel like he was losing control of the whole situation? 

**_No_**. He reaffirmed his grip on his knife and on Steven's shirt, lifting him slightly by force, getting Steven to let out a shriek of fear, closing his eyes, turning his face and putting his arms in a defensive position above his face, seeking to make himself small by the movement of his legs in, perhaps, the wait for the final blow.

Clearly, it never came. It was a few seconds before Steven lowered his arms and turned to look ET in the eye. The knife was still in position, ET's scowl showed his irritation, his anger, but there was no sign of any instinct to kill.

Then the perpetual silence was broken by Steven's trembling voice.

"I-Is this an... Intimidation tactic of yours...?" he asked, his voice cracking, his lips trembling so bad he could bite himself by mistake. "W-Why ar-aren't you doing a-anything?"

ET's gaze changed dramatically at Steven's words, his face falling into a surprised expression, opening his eyes and slightly his mouth, as if he were about to say something or if he was short of breath. Then his gaze changed, the grip on Steven's shirt softened, his face with a realization that stopped his heart, painting terror in his eyes.

And even though ET was staring Steven in the eyes, it seemed as if he was lost beyond him.

**_Why aren't you doing anything, Steven?_ **

He didn't know. 


End file.
